Early Christmas Kiss
by PokeFreak45
Summary: Silver's surprise Christmas birthday party leads into an unexpected turn... (I CAN'T DO SUMMARIES...) YoungestShipping (LynxSilver). Hints of SpecialShipping, MangaQuestShipping, and OldRivalShipping. Happy Birthday Silver and Merry (early) Christmas!


**Hey! Today is Silver's birthday, and it's almost Christmas, so I decided to write this one-shot to celebrate both occasions! So I hope you guys enjoy this story (besides OC-Free Dinosaur if you will ever read my OC filled stories... you might actually kill me because of this or somethi-)**

**Anyways, before getting started, let me set something straight. This is an OCxSilver fanfic and even though, yea, I could have just used Soul/Kotone/Lyra instead so that you guys wouldn't get mad if you hate OCxSilver stuff... but, this is my fanfic, so I get to make the rules. If you really hate it _that much_, replace Lyn's name with Lyra or Kotone or Soul or whatever you call her. (I personally like calling her Kotone because I like the Japanese names for these characters, but that's just my weeaboo trash opinion :D)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but I do own my OC, Lyn, who appears in this story.**

* * *

**Early Christmas Kiss**

**Normal P.O.V:**

"...You want me to what now."

"C'mon! It's his birthday, you guys have been dating for how many months now, and you still haven't had the courage to get up and kiss him!"

"First off, it's been five months. Second, we Eskimo kissed, does that count?"

"Nope! In my world it doesn't!"

"It's easier said than done, y'know."

"Quit stalling, you're even acting like him now!"

"Ugh, fine..." Lyn finally agreed after long minutes of persuasion from the blue-eyed brunette siting next to her. Blue clapped her hands with glee, her white breath flying into the frosty air of late December.

"See, I knew you would agree! You're just a little stubborn..." Blue commented, laughing. Lyn crossed her arms, a bit of pink tinted on her cheeks from embarrassment.

"I thought you out of all people besides my brother would know that by now..." Lyn replied, covering her mouth with her bright red scarf. Lyn looked up at Blue. "Speaking of which, why don't you bother Red about Yellow? He still hasn't gained the courage to even ask her out." Blue winked, wagging her finger.

"Tsk tsk, Lyn-chan. I thought you out of all people besides _my_ brother would know that I do have a plan for those two ready~ it just has to be postponed for your moment to happen first!" Blue cheered. Lyn just sighed again, watching her visible breath dissolving into the air.

"Is that all you needed from me?" Lyn asked. Blue shook her head, adjusting her hat sitting on her head.

"Your job isn't done quite yet!" she said. Pulling out Lyn's Pokegear from her pocket, she opened up the contact list and tossed the communicator back to her. When Lyn looked at the screen, Silver's contact number was on there. Already thinking about what Blue had in plan, she looked at her with a small, intimidating glare.

"Let me guess: you want me to distract Silver so that you can plan the party at... Green's place?"

"Bingo~! Looks like you do know me more than I thought, haha..." Blue said, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. "You have a present ready anyways, so you can just give that to him while we get everything ready!" Lyn sighed once again, pressing the call button on the Pokegear and walking away from bench she and Blue were sitting on.

"Hey, Silver? You want to hang out today?" Lyn spoke into the phone. Her face then turned bright red. "I-I guess you can call it a d-date..." she then mumbled. After a few nods, she hung up, stuffing the Pokegear back in her pocket and walking back to where Blue was. She had a Cheshire-cat grin on her face.

"So... a date, huh?" Blue teased, causing Lyn's face to heat up more. Blue started laughing, patting her back gently. "I'm teasing, I'm teasing... haha," Blue then quickly said, barely avoiding the jab in the stomach Lyn was about to give her.

"We're meeting up in Cerulean, so don't take too long, got it?" Lyn asked. Blue nodded, jokingly putting her hand up to her forehead, soldier-like.

"Yes ma'm!" she responded, smiling. Lyn smiled, shaking her head as she walked away.

* * *

**Lyn's P.O.V:**

"I guess this plan is going to work... maybe," I said to myself. Putting my hands in my pockets, I passed through Route 4 and finally reached Cerulean City. I mean, Pewter wasn't that far away from this place, but it was a pretty long walk.

Upon reaching there, I saw Silver waiting, standing next to a lamp post. Smiling, I walked towards him. He noticed me pretty quick, greeting me with a wave.

"How long were you here for?" I asked. Silver shrugged.

"Not long. Where did you want to go?" he asked. I looked up in thought; I don't think I really thought about that...

"Well, since you think this is a date, why don't we just go to the Nugget Bridge?" I suggested. Silver's face turned red.

"I-, ugh, whatever." he replied, holding out his hand. I giggled, grabbing his hand and holding it tightly, our warmth spreading through our palms.

As we were walking, I felt my Pokegear vibrate in my jacket pocket. I glanced over at Silver, who was minding his own business and looking at the falling snow. I quietly picked up the Pokegear and looked at the message, already guessing in my mind that it was from Blue. And, not to my surprise, it was from her.

_"How are you two lovebirds doing so far on your lovely date~? Teehee! Anyways, I'm just reporting to you that we're almost done, but take as much time as you want; we'll wait~. -Blue." _the text read. I wrote back a quick message before placing it back where it belonged. When I turned around, my gaze met a pair pf light gray ones, causing my face to heat up and for my body to freeze up. Silver looked at me curiously.

"Is there something wrong?" he questioned. I shook my head, nervously laughing.

"E-everything is fine! Don't worry!" I responded. Silver smiled.

"Alright then," he said. I mentally sighed in relief.

We reached the end of the bridge, meeting a small hill with a great view of the lake. The scene was actually pretty; the lake didn't freeze yet, and it still shone in the foggy scenery. Silver noticed my admiration and chuckled.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" he asked. I turned to him, nodding my head.

"Mhm!" I hummed. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small present box, but held it in the hand that wasn't holding onto Silver's. I took a deep breath, handing it to him and refusing to look at him in the eye. He got surprised, taking the box out of my hand.

"What is it?" he wondered, opening the box. I glanced over, noticing his changed expression.

"Y-You remembered...?" I laughed.

**Contents of the box:**

**A folded note that said "Happy Birthday" and a small handkerchief with Silver's name stitched on.**

"Of course I remembered! I wouldn't be a good girlfriend if I couldn't remember my boyfriend's birthday, now would I?" I replied, looking at the floor covered with a blanket of snow. "I-I just didn't know if you would like the gift or not..." Silver shook his head.

"I like it," he said. "I needed one after I lost my original." **(A/N: We all know what happened with the original... *cough* FireRed LeafGreen Chapters *cough* Giovanni and shit *cough*)**

"I'm glad..." I muttered, looking back at Silver. "It's a small present, and it's not a lot, so I'm glad it made you happy," I said. Silver nodded. I felt another vibration coming from my pocket, both Silver and me noticing it this time.

"Hm? Who is it from?" Silver asked. I picked it up, noticing it was another text from Blue. Not wanted Silver to get suspicious about what his non-blood sister was up to, I made a lie.

"Oh, Red texted me, saying that he left the keys at our house and is staying over at Green's house. That idiot..." I lied. I feel bad every time I lie, but I had to so that the surprise would remain as one. "We should really get going though; it's getting pretty dark out." I added. Silver nodded, tucking away my present in his jacket pocket.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Blue's P.O.V:**

"I texted Lyn to come home soon! We need to get Operation: Early Christmas Kiss underway!" I called. Gold nodded, literally the only person who was excited about this. Green sighed next to me.

"Is it seriously necessary to wear these stupid outfits...?" he complained, tugging on the Stantler onesie I made him and Gold wear.

"Yes it is! It's a Christmas party too, silly. You have to look festive!" I told him. Red sighed.

"Just be glad you're not wearing a large Santa costume and looking like a moron in front of your sister..." Red grumbled. Yellow giggled.

"I-It's not that bad on you, Red-kun," she commented. Red's face turned pink, scratching the back of his head.

"Y-You think so, Yellow?" he asked. Yellow nodded, smiling. Smirking, I pulled out my special camera and quickly took a picture of that moment, putting away soon after. But, as always, that green-eyed brunet had to notice.

"You just took a picture of them, didn't you?"

"No, what? What makes you think that?"

"I literally just say take out your camera and snapping a picture."

"You have no proof!" Just then, he grabbed my camera, holding it in front of me.

"Right here." I groaned, snatching it away from him and putting it away again.

"Stupid..." I mumbled. All Green did was roll his eyes.

"Oh, they're here!" Crystal informed. I glanced at Yellow.

"Is the food ready?" I asked. She nodded, showing a beautiful white cake from the counter top. I looked at Gold and Crystal.

"Mistletoe?" They both nodded, Crystal slapping Gold across the face from trying to kiss her on the cheek. They soon hid behind the Christmas tree so that they wouldn't be seen. I smiled.

"Places everyone!"

* * *

**Silver's P.O.V:**

We finally reached Green's house after a somewhat long walk. I noticed Lyn's face getting flustered, making me confused.

"Are you okay? You're not sick, are you?" I asked, curious and slightly worried. She shook her head.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me!" she replied. I smiled.

"Alright, as long as you're fine." I knocked on the door, waiting for Green or someone to answer. Just then, the door swung open, causing Lyn to jump in surprise and cling onto my arm tightly. When the lights in the house were turned on, the person was revealed to be someone in a Santa outfit.

"Ho ho ho! Looks like we got a very romantic couple right here to celebrate Christmas with Santa Claus!" he bellowed cheerfully. Lyn took a closer look at this mysterious person, soon breaking out into laughter. "Santa" stood there with a nervous smile.

"W-What seems to be so funny, little miss?" he stuttered, letting out small laughs. Lyn got out her Pokegear and took a picture of him.

"Great way to make things festive, Red." she said, laughing. Red sighed, taking of the snow white beard he was wearing and removing the pillow from underneath to reveal his flat stomach.

"Hey, I try at least..." he replied. I chuckled; this was pretty amusing...

"Anyways, aren't you going to come inside already? It's cold, and as your big brother, I don't want you to get sick." Red said, opening the door wider. Lyn sighed, punching his arm playfully.

"Yeah, yeah..."

Suddenly, the room was filled with lights of different colors, surprising me this time. Yellow and Blue popped up from behind the kitchen counter, and Green casually just walked next to them.

"Happy Birthday, Silver!" they cheered. I felt my face heat up from embarrassment as Red patted my back.

"Happy Birthday, bro! But that's not the only thing we have in store..." Red told me. Just then, Gold and Crystal came from behind the Christmas tree, grinning. Taking a closer look a what Gold was holding onto, i looked like string. Lyn tugged on my sleeve, pointing at the ceiling with a cherry red face. Once I looked up, my face, for sure, turned red as well.

"Haha!" Blue laughed. "Operation success!" she cheered. I looked at her, confused.

"Operation what?" I asked. Lyn let out a nervous laugh.

"Um... Blue's plan was to make us kiss... since we never officially did apparently..." Lyn said. I glared at my sister.

"Eskimo kissing counts!" I yelled. She shook her head.

"Not in my world! Now kiss already; the mistletoe is there for a reason!" Blue retorted. I looked at Lyn and she looked at me. Both of our faces turned bright red again, turning away. But to my surprise, Gold was standing in front of me now, a stupid smirk on his face.

"I knew this would happen." he said, turning me back around. I faced Lyn again, who behind her was Crystal doing the same thing as Gold was doing to me. Giving us a light push, our lips finally met, and then parted quickly from embarrassment. Everyone in the room cheered.

"Now do a real one without our help!" Gold exclaimed. I glared at him, until I felt someone grab my jacket and pull me into another kiss. My eyes widened as soon as I realized it was Lyn, but I think that was pretty obvious. When she let go, she smiled.

"Happy birthday, Silver. I-I love you," she said, looking at the floor. I chuckled, pulling her into an embrace.

"Same here," I responded, feeling sheepish if I said those three words back. Everyone started clapping (well, besides Green who obviously looked like he didn't care).

"Finally! Now was that so hard?" Gold teased. Red laughed.

"Congrats for your first kiss," he added. I punched both of them on the side of the head, making them yell in pain. Blue laughed.

"Oh, don't think you're off the hook either," she said. Gold looked at her, puzzled, and then realized the situation. And because Red had such a dense head, it was Yellow who found out before him.

"U-Um... R-Red-kun..." she said, pointing at the ceiling. Red's face turned the color of his name, spotting the evergreen mistletoe above him and Yellow. Gold noticed the mistletoe over him and Crystal as well, tapping her on the shoulder. Once Crystal turned around, her lips already touched Gold's causing her to freeze up. It looked like she enjoyed it.

Red and Yellow, on the other hand, were still refusing to look each other in the eye. Finally (since it felt like eternity), Yellow went over and kissed Red on the cheek, causing him to literally almost fall over and faint.

"Yay~! Now it's a full operation success!" Blue said happily. Gold laughed this time.

"I don't think you realize you position either, Blue-senpai." Gold said. Green's face turned bright red, cursing under his breath. Before Blue could ask what was going on, Green grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss. It was honestly longer than we thought, and once he pulled away, he ran straight to his room and slammed the door shut, locking it. Blue covered her mouth from shock, blushing madly.

At the end of the day, we all laughed it off and celebrated Christmas together.

And honestly, because of my devious older sister, this was one of the best birthdays I have ever had in a long time.

* * *

**Me: Ahhh, another short one-shot! Well, it's not like it's supposed to be a _really_ lengthy story anyway. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this, Merry Christmas to all (or Kwanzaa, Hanukkah, or whatever you celebrate), and have a great day!**

**Lyn: I still can't believe you made me kiss Silver.**

**Me: Well it's not like it's the first time I did.**

**Lyn: *blushes***

**Me: Oh how I love to torture my characters~ *highfives Blue* Bye!**

**-PokeFreak45**


End file.
